Tear dry on their own
by thatloserralyssaxoxo
Summary: Random one shots based off of songs and stuff. This story also has quick tike finchel brittanta klaine  possible faberry and kurtosfy-depending on how i feel
1. Chapter 1

Tears dry on their own.

"This is it… The last of your stuff that I have. Are you sure you don't want to stay here my parents love you and new directions we need you." Mercedes stated. "I mean I know you don't want to leave your brother and sister alone when your parents are working but I can't make it the rest of the summer without you."

Sam watched the tears roll off her cheeks. He hated to see her cry and that he couldn't stop it. Hurting her was the worst thing. Next to leaving her. Once he found out he was leaving they spent every moment that they could together.

"Cedes I'll visit every chance I can. You know I'm just a phone call away"

"Yeah a phone call not a short drive not a short walk you'll be FOUR fucking hours away and I can't deal with that. I can't deal with my boyfriend being—"

He kisses her and she pulls back

"No, no this is NOT the time to shut me up with a kiss or something this is a real problem. I love you and your nerdy names for me and the way you get happy when I make a superhero joke. I love how we would have picnics in my backyard and have tons of fun. I don't—I can't go all of august without that."

She leaned up and kissed him when the kiss finally broke she started crying harder.

"I— I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry I love you but when you leave I can't wait for you. You might not ever come back and I can't keep out hope that you will." With that she put the box in his car and started to walk off. She opened her car door and was turned around "

Mercedes I never said I wasn't coming back. If you break up with me then what am I supposed to do this makes leaving so much worse please don't break my already broken heart.

"With that he checked his phone. "I still have- we still have a day until I have to leave. How about a date in your backyard under our favorite tree." She just nodded and with that they were off.

**That January -**

"Shane calm down." Mercedes sighed. Her boyfriend was mad because he heard that Sam was fighting to get her back. "I need to get to choir and frankly I don't really want to hear you bitch anymore so please go away and if I wanted Sam" she stopped and watched his face turn from upset and angry " I could have him. He wants me. And who knows what I want or don't want anymore."

With that she turned and walked off. When she got to the choir room she was beyond mad and just wanted to leave school and go to breadsticks with Kurt and Rachel like they planned for after school.

"So guys" Mr. Shue started "Anyone want to start with their song?"

"I will" getting up from her chair Mercedes started to walk down to the middle of the floor. "I wanted sing something by Amy Winehouse this song says all the words I wish I could"

_All I could ever be to you is the adorness that we knew and this regret I got accustomed to._

_Once it was so right when we were at our high,_

Sam couldn't help but wonder if this song was about him or her asshole of a boyfriend. Kurt would tell him how they fought all the time and how she couldn't take it anymore. But he couldn't help but wonder if she even wanted him back after leaving her.

_I don't know why I got so attached, _

_It's my responsibility you don't owe anything to me,_

_But to walk away_

Yup it was about him and everyone in the room knew it. He felt worst then when he left her. He still loved her but she couldn't love him. And it killed him to think that.

_He walks away the sun goes down_

_He takes the day but I'm grown_

_And in the old way in this blue shade my tears dry on their own_

Even if it was about him she could sing the hell out of this song and everyone knew that to.

"Whatever you did to her it was fucked up" Puck whispered "I mean I don't think that I've ever had girl guilt me into feeling bad for what some other guy did"

"Yeah thanks so much puck"

"Don't get mad at me because your trouty mouth broke her heart"

"Sam, whatever you did was cold" Santana said "I mean it must have been so low that you couldn't even get an Adele song for her to easy the hurt"

"So now I have the two worse people for relationships talking to me about what I did wrong"

"All I'm saying is Amy knows hurt. Why do you think I sing her so much?"

"Well like even when Santana didn't want to be a couple that hurt. But if she never faced who she was and kept sleeping with guys that would have hurt more. Not being with her would've damaged me" Brittney said grabbing Santana's hand and smiling "But Dr Pepper is a doctor… Right?"

Before they knew it the song was over. And so was class she was getting her stuff and walked out. He ran to catch up to her in the hallway. Sam had to talk to her.

"Cedes—"

"Only Shane can call me that leave me alone you cause enough trouble today"

"You know you were on my mind the whole time I was gone."

"Funny way of showing that but calling or even texting me. Just save it go back to Quinn she seems to want you."

"But I don't want her I don't want anyone but you and I know that you don't think that this is true but it is. I only want you and no one can stand in our way"

"You know I wanted you. When Shane first tried when Shane told me that he cared and listened and everything he wasn't you so I didn't care. But I had to move on and understand that you moved on I gave you EVERY chance to stay I even took you back after I wanted to break up with you before he left but you know what I tried again. I gave us another shot—"

"And that's all I'm asking for another shot at us all I want is to be Samcedes again."

He remember when they were hanging out with Tina and mike they made a stupid little names for all the couples in glee.

"I'm sorry but I gave samcedes a shot and you blew it. I'm with Shane now"

"Yeah she's with me" Shane said forcefully "Back off she doesn't want you anymore"

"Shane I can handle myself"

"Yeah but he needs to know what's mind so he knows to back off"

"What's yours? What does that mean?"

"You're mine remember he had you and moved on"

"You do not own me"

"Yeah whatever just he needs to leave you alone before he has more problems"

"Shane" Sam said "The only reason she's with you is because I left if I didn't we would still be happy together"

Shane punched Sam in the face making his nose bleed.

"Shane really was that needed? No you hurt him. Get out of my face you pathetic asshole I swear to god all hope of us staying together is gone you didn't have to hurt him."

Mercedes rushed over to Sam to take him to the nurse. She didn't want him to have a broken nose.

"Thank you cedes —I didn't mean to cause trouble I only wanted to—"She kissed him when she finally broke the kiss.

"I've waited for that. This doesn't mean we are back together. But I'm giving you ONE more chance. If you mess this up we won't have another shot. Ever. Got it?"

"I won't mess this up. The ONLY way we will break up is when you get sick of me."

"I know for sure that, that can never happen"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N i wrote this BEFORE valentines day and my computer crashed and blah blah blah. Just remember i dont own any of the songs or glee. But if i did glee wouldnt be a fox show at 8 lol. Enjoy and pleaseeeeee review3 Until next update!**

It's been a good month since Sam and Mercedes started dating. Since Valentine's Day was coming up they had to figure some really cute way to spend their first of many together.

"MERECEDES! TROUTY MOUTH!" sugar screamed down the busy hallway "So you know how Valentine's Day is coming up?"

"Uh yeah…" Mercedes started

"Well I really like Rory and since you guys were like glee's newest power couples could we double date with you guys?"

"See we-"

"We already-"

"Our plans are like"

"Like he died so"

"They have plans with us Tina, Mike, Me and Santana. Oh and lord tubbington" Brittney said

"We've had these plans for a while but you're welcome to join" Santana said

"Okay thanks!" Sugar skipped down the hall and out of sight

"Just in case you didn't know we don't have plans" Brittney smiled

"Yeah they figured that out Brits" Santana rolled her eyes and smiled "You guys enjoy your valentine's and don't do anything I wouldn't do" and with that they walked away

"You know it's weird, Santana was nice." Sam said shocked

"Yeah when we were in the trouble tones and we all got really close."

"And you guys were like the dream group."

"True if only Mr. Shue could see that. Oh well but remember your dance moves?"

"Oh I don't want to think about it. "

"Those moves were hot" Mercedes leaned up and whispered "Maybe I could get a private show sometime" With that she kissed him on the lips and walked down the hallway. Make sure she added something extra so he could enjoy it.

"That girl can get anything she wants anytime she wants it" Sam said

"Oh yes she can" Puck said

"Yet again I'll say for the 20th time this week. THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND please stop saying how you would do things to her and with her all the time when I'm within earshot."

"You know I wouldn't do anything. Until you mess up" puck laughed then walked off to Quinn's locker

Sam couldn't wait until glee practice today we had a great song to sing to his great girl once he heard the bell ring he rushed to glee and was ready to sing by time walked in.

"Okay guys who wants to-"

"I do!" Sam stated while getting up from his chair and grabbing his guitar "I wanted to sing a great song to my girlfriend Mercedes"

"Oh god the return of the Justin Beiber experience… Kill me" Finn muttered

"No someone who had sex appeal long before Beiber. Jesse McCartney" with that he started playing the notes to She's no you

_They got a lot of girls who know they got it going on_

_But nothings ever in comparison to you. _

_Now can't you see that you're the only girl I really want_

_And everything I need is everything you do?_

"Let me guess" Santana started "You gave trouty the V-card and now he wants to get back inside of the magic known as mercy land?"

"No he didn't but he might. And what is it to you anyway"

"Well wheezy I only want you happy but be careful for trouty he's kind of big to use the term lightly very-" Quinn and Brittney slapped the girl on the arm to shut her up .

_They got a lot of girls dancing on the videos_

_But I prefer the way you move the way you do_

_You're more than beautiful_

_And I just want to let you know_

_That all I ever need is what I've got with you._

_Any girl walk by don't matter_

_Every time you're looking better_

_I think you're perfect _

_There aint nothing I would change_

Mercedes at that point needed to kiss him she loved that his southern accent came out and he made sure that he winked when it did. At least every time they made out she would attack him once he said something anything in the accent.

**He wants to get all up ins mercy's land.**

**Shut up Santana.**

**Well it's true**

Mercedes shot Santana a look but she couldn't help but think that she might let him.

_No one's ever gonna get to me _

_Oh, the way you do_

_Now baby can't you see_

_That you're the one _

_The only one that's ever made me feels this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even closes_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

_I don't want nothing I don't got _

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I can't get more than your given me_

_So don't stop anything you do._

_Your all that all that and then some _

_You know what just what I need_

_And no girl, no place and no where_

_Could mean a thing to me_

**So exactly how big is he.**

**THAT'S MY GIRL! But the biggest like ever. That I've seen. I mean it hurt.**

**Oh god. I'm scared**

**Now don't tell anyone I said this but wait until you're ready because if you're scared… Someone like him you know… will only hurt more than help…**

Before she wanted it to Sam was done singing and just played the last chord. Mercedes got out of her seat walked over to Sam and kissed him. For what wasn't long enough because Mr. Shue broke them up but they heard all sorts of things from their friends. Mercedes could see the lust in his eyes and sat down next to him and whispered

"Have I told you how much I loved you lately?"

"Yes but I love to hear it"

"Good because I love you"

"I love you too."

**_Next day same time _**

"Mr. Shue" Mercedes stated "I have a song I'd like to sing"

"Okay"

Mercedes took the walk down to the middle of the floor the beat for domino by Jessie J started and Tina and Sugar all got up from their seats to join Mercedes

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitters raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension in the air_

_Like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like_

_I'm running cause you're_

_Taking me there_

_Don't you know_

_You spin me out of control_

"Please mess up I mean damn Sam-" puck got cut off

"That rhymed" Brittney said not even thinking about it

"Anyway… PLEASE mess up I mean look at her"

Sam looked over to Mercedes who did look hot dancing with Santana who joined them. He was getting turned on and winked at his girlfriend who was having fun

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

"Puck she's mine."

"I'll fight you for her I mean-"

"Shut up I love this song" Kurt whispered "And plus I think that only Sam is getting to take her down like a domino I mean after the way she kissed him-"

"I'm not even straight and I'd take her down" Blaine thought out loud and Kurt gave him this look "But I only want you"

"Oh shut up"

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You stroke me like a guitar_

When all the guys heard stroke it was like a group sigh and Sam started thinking of things that didn't turn him on but when Mercedes turned around Finn even told him to watch out. Which made him get slapped by Rachel who got up and started dancing with the other girls in glee club

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Oh baby baby got me feeling so right_

With that all of the girls started pulling their guys up to dance with them in a not so Disney way when all of the girls started to sing the chorus to let their guys they cared about them. When the song ended everyone stared at Sam and Mercedes who wouldn't give them a show today but when everyone turned away

"You can't do things like that to me sexy" Sam said adding his accent in a low voice that made Mercedes weak

"I'm sorry I just wanted you to know what affect you had on me"

"But we never did anything more than make out"

"Well in my dreams we've done more"

"Wait you mean-"

"Yup"

"You little tease"

"Maybe next time I'll call you"

"If-when-can-"

"Okay I'll call you tonight"

"You mean-"

"Stop talking like that I won't be able to wait"

"Wheezy stop playing with the boy the lust in his eyes is making it hard to be around you guys" Santana said walking out the door with the last person out of the room Mercedes kissed Sam until she felt like she would fall if they kissed anymore.

"I will call you when I get home. And tonight. I love you" and left the room leaving to Sam to somehow find a way to leave and get home without thinking about what might happen next.


End file.
